


Maxwell Lear's Book

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Maxwell Lear's Book
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Literature Allusions, Magic, Magical Book, Mysterious Stranger - Freeform, Novel, Young Boy - Freeform, evil doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmade Trailer</p>
<p>HOW DO YOU BECOME THE HERO OF YOUR OWN LIFE?</p>
<p>Maxwell Lear's Book is a novel created by Michael Garcia. It is about a twelve year old boy who has been sick for practically all of his life and things escalate from bad to worst when his new doctor is a cruel and sadistic man. That is, until a mysterious stranger gives him the chance to leave it all behind and enter a world where he discovers a book bearing his name and he is the main character of. But when the book is stolen, Maxwell may lose more than just his life. </p>
<p>It is a fun novel filled with many allusions and is a pretty good adventure story with interesting characters and inspiring messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxwell Lear's Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuminescentScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentScales/gifts).



> My friend and I really like this book and I wanted to start the fandom for it :p  
> Well, this is my first contribution: a fan trailer :D


End file.
